Bakushin Susanow 105F
Bakushin Susanow 105F '''(original version: '''Bakushin Susanoo 90WF) is a Beyblade released only with the Wal-Mart Collector's Version of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Metal Masters. It is owned by Takeru. Face Bolt: Susanow Susanow's original Face Bolt release coloring is blue. It is also metal therefore it adds to the overall beyblade weight, hence improving the Beyblade's balance. Susanow's Face Bolt depicts Susanoo, the Shinto god of the sea and storms, brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon in Japanese mythology. Energy Ring: Susanow *'Weight:' 3.28 grams Susanow's original release color is blue with brown lettering that states Susanow (it is not very clear but it could be seen). It has an average weight distribution, but is not heavy enough or even light enough for Defense and Stamina customizations, also it is not uneven enough to provide a more aggressive movement for Attack Types, and is easily outclassed by other Energy Rings. It looks similar to the Nemesis energy ring. Fusion Wheel: Bakushin *'Weight:' 32.29 grams Bakushin is a low-recoil highly defensive wheel with good stamina properties. It does not do all that well in attack customizations due to its lack of any major points of contact, and its smooth circular edge profile, but that is partially why it shines in defensive combos. The main reasons why it does so well as a defense type wheel is the overall shape and profile of the wheel itself. It is a low-profiled bowl with a great, smoothly curved outside edge, and it is almost perfectly circular as well. It works well with Clear Wheels that further compliment this profile, such as Leone/Leone II, or very low-profiled Clear Wheels like: Horogium, Pisces, and Cancer to name a few. It performs better than Basalt as a defense combo, when compared against the same Basalt combo (i.e. both wheels on BD145CS), Bakushin, has a higher win rate against today's top attack wheels such as Variares and Blitz. This is because there is much less for the opposing bey to grab onto, and due to the highly slanted edge of Bakushin, the attacks from Variares/Blitz/Beat glance off with little to no effect at all. It is also much harder to KO as compared to Basalt, despite Bakushin being 15g lighter in weight. The proficiency of this wheel has gone on relatively unknown since its initial release due to its limited availability and expense/difficulty obtaining it. Those that did/do have the Wheel, for the most part, did not and still do not use it because of its collectivity and painted surface, as to not cause damage to the finish. Because of the combo it comes as (90/105WF) those that did use the wheel only tried Bakushin as an attack customization, which of course does not work well for reasons already mentioned. This caused the wheel to continue on, unnoticed and swept under the rug as another "cool, yet BAD beys that are for collecting, with no competitive use" much like Mercury. This all changed in August–September 2011 when members of the WBO decided to conduct heavy testing on the wheel and discovered its defensive prowess. It is white in color. The paint on this fusion wheel is different from all the other paints on other fusion wheels. Customisations * MF-H Bakushin Horogium/Bull BD145RSF/RDF/CS (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Kronos 85RSF/RS (Defense) * MF-H Bakushin Susanow TH170CS/RSF/RDF (Defense) * MF Bakushin Striker 85/90MF (Attack) * Bakushin Striker D125DS/SF (Balance) Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1 gram 105 is an average Spin Track and is currently, the fourth lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 100, 90, and 85. Although having no problems with floor scrapes, it is heavily outclassed by Tracks like 85, 90, TH170, and BD145. It is a dark blue in color and is decent for attack combos such as MF-H Spiral Tempo 105WF/XF/R2F. Performance Tip: Flat (F) The Flat Bottom has a flat tip, which gives it an offensive movement pattern. It is the Metal Fight Beyblade equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) or Flat/SG Flat(Plastic). In the Japanese version, It has the Performance Tip called "Wide Flat". WF, like the name suggests, is a wider version of F. Its significantly larger surface area allows it to travel much faster than F. However, due to the fact that it is plastic, it is slower than RF, as it does not produce as much friction with the stadium floor and is not able to neutralize the recoil of certain Wheels as efficiently as RF. It has also much more trouble maintaining the "flower pattern" from a Sliding Shoot due to this. The upside to its lower friction is that it has much better Stamina than RF, allowing it to be used in destabilizing attackers. Other Versions *'''Bakushin Susanoo Lunar Eclispe Version - '''Black and Red recolour of the original Bakushin Susanoo. Trivia *Bakushin Susanow 105F had the 90WF Combo in Japan. *The Bakushin wheel has been painted ivory, so many have thought it had a light wheel instead of a metal wheel. * The Hasbro version is mainly black instead of white. * According to Takeru, it is a possible "Forbidden Bey". *Uniquely his bey spirit,Susanoo is used for name of jutsu from Naruto anime franchise. *This is the first beyblade that based from Japanese god. Gallery takerucollect.jpg|Bakusin Susanow 105F and Takeru. images (1sddssdd00).jpg|Energy Ring. BakushinSusanoo 2.jpg 478.jpg Imagesfdbvdfbrggew.jpg Bakushin Susanow 105F.jpg 20180814085605.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Hybrid Wheel System